Użytkownik:Caairo11/brudnopis3
Zagadka (ang. The Riddle) - zadanie polegające na odnalezieniu odpowiedzi na postawione pytania w oparciu o wiedzę, logiczne wnioskowanie, intuicję lub abstrakcyjne myślenie https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zagadka. Historia i rodzaje zagadek Zagadki początkowo związane były silnie z mitem i liturgią, jednak na przestrzeni dziejów stopniowo ewoluowały, aż stały się rodzajem zabawy towarzyskiej. Z uwagi z konieczność wykorzystywania przy ich rozwiązywaniu zarówno wiedzy, jak i logicznego myślenia, często stosowane są w dydaktyce, zwłaszcza w pracy z najmłodszymi dziećmi. W uniwersum Sagi zagadki pojawiają się zarówno w książkach jaki filmach oraz materiałach dodatkowych. Pełnią rolę dydaktyczną lub użytkową, gdy rozwiązanie zagadki przynosi jakąś korzyść rozwiązującemu lub ma utrudnić czy nawet uniemożliwić wykonanie czegoś, np. przejścia przez miejsce strzeżone przez zagadkę. Zagadki dydaktyczne Rolą zagadek dydaktycznych jest przekazanie pewnej wiedzy, ich rozwiązanie poza uzyskaniem zawartej w treści zagadki lub samym jej rozwiązaniu wiedzy lub przestrogi nie przynosi rozwiązującemu żadnych innych, realnych korzyści. Różnią się od zagadek użytkowych tym, że są skierowane do bliżej nieokreślonej , lecz dużej, liczby odbiorców. Do tej grupy zaliczyć należy: * zagadki Mirandy Goshawk, zawarte w jej najbardziej znanym dziele, Księdze Czarów, oraz * zagadki Barda Beedle'a, zawarte w jego Baśniach Barda Beedle'a, a dokładnie w Fontannie Szczęśliwego Losu. Księga czarów Napisana jako podręcznik służący nauce zaklęć, Księga zawiera również pod koniec każdego rozdziału wierszowane zagadki, które służyć mają utrwalaniu pozytywnych i eliminowaniu negatywnych cech młodych czarodziejów, uczących się dopiero poskramiania magii. 1.Opowieść o leniwej czarownicy (ang. The Tale of a Lazy Little Witch) Treścią zagadki zawartej w pierwszym rozdziale są perypetie młodej czarownicy, Izadory Rose. "Izadora Rose, młoda czarownica, doprawdy urocza, nos jak anielica, zakupiła różdżkę – wspaniały okaz, w jej dłoni lśniła niczym cudny topaz. "Niech to będzie dla was przestrogą" – powiedziała przyjaciołom, ale też i wrogom. "Już nigdy nie będę musiała pracować!" Między nami mówiąc – lubiła leniuchować. Gdy znowu ktoś wejdzie mi w paradę, moja różdżka raz – dwa da sobie z nim radę. A jeśli pojawią się dalsze kłopoty, to różne klątwy pójdą wnet w obroty. Wszystko czego pragnę, musi stać się moje, a to maleństwo ukróci wszelkie znoje. Użyła więc różdżki nie wiedząc, że to błąd i z włosów czarnych zrobiła sobie blond. Tak mijają godziny, dni i tygodnie, a dziewczę wypoczywa sobie wygodnie. Nowych zaklęć nie uczyła się wcale, a stare nie ukazywały jej w chwale. Nie miało włosów koloru nocy i jej zaklęciom brakowało mocy. Różdżka straciła swój dawny blask, a niebo rozerwał donośny wrzask. Różdżka została o to obwiniona z pluskiem lądując w stawie utopiona. Jestem pewna i nie jest to brednia, że wiesz dlaczego Rose z zaklęć była średnia. Co musisz robić, co ona zaniedbała – to nie błahostka, to sprawa niemała. Odpowiedz i zaraz to w życie wcielać zacznij, albo zmienię was w ropuchy, kochane robaczki." Odpowiedzią na zawarte w końcowych wersach zagadki pytanie jest "lenistwo", gdyż Rose nie chciała uczyć się nowych zaklęć i ćwiczyć ich używania wierząc, że posiadanie dobrej różdżki jest wystarczające do opanowania czarów. 2. Przykra historia roztargnionego Douglasa (ang. The Sorry Story of Distractible Douglas) W drugim rozdziale znajduje się opowieść o niejakim Douglasie, który rozpoczyna naukę w Hogwarcie. "List przybył z Hogwartu i Douglas był wniebowzięty, ale humor psuł mu, niestety, wielki pryszcz nie wyciśnięty. Pakował torby i walizki, lecz jego uwagę odwróciła mucha, która w te i nazad niesfornie latała koło jego ucha. Lekcji nie mógł się doczekać, ale było dla niego niepojęte, dlaczego, no dlaczego, kolano nie mogło zostać zaklęte. Macki uznał za zabawne w pewien dziwny sposób i nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu denerwowały aż tak wiele osób. Gdziekolwiek się udał, wszędzie sprawiał kłopoty, więc jednym ruchem pióra listy do rodziców poszły w obroty. Ojciec napisał stanowczo: "Douglas, słuchaj mnie z uwagą, jak tak dalej...", lecz on w ogóle nie potraktował go z powagą. Marnowanie czasu było jego ulubionym zajęciem, w przeciwieństwie do nauki, która nie cieszyła się wzięciem. Nie zwrócił uwagi jak bardzo był z lekcjami w plecy, do czasu, aż poproszono go o rzucenie uroku, od tak, dla hecy. Douglas narobił multum kłopotów w całym gmachu, nie wspominając o drugim nosie i brzydkim zapachu. I dla wszystkich była to sprawa tajemnicza i niesłychana, jak Douglas znalazł się w róży z filiżanką miast kolana. Czego nie chciał robić ten psotnik, powiedzcie, moi drodzy, gdy zaczniecie to robić, nauczyciele przestaną być srodzy." Odpowiedzią jest "koncentracja" . Douglasa rozpraszały błahostki, a nie zamierzał on zmieniać swojego trybu życia i zastąpić zabawy nauką. 3. Ballada o gniewnym Angusie McMangusie Bohaterem zagadki zawartej w trzecim rozdziale jest Angus McNagus, uczeń zdolny i posiadający spore umiejętności. "O, drogi Angusie – wielkość była ci pisana, z wielością talentów sława gwarantowana. Wszyscy sądzili, że stopnie będziesz miał celujące, lecz twe zaklęcia były kompromitujące. Gdy ćwiczyliśmy uroki, usłyszałam twój krzyk, wszystkich aż zmroziło – tak donośny był to ryk! „Te zajęcia to farsa, tylko czas tu tracę!” Przez twój napad złości przerwaliśmy pracę. I tak za każdym razem, na każdej lekcji wybuchałeś srogim gniewem z litanią obiekcji krzyczałeś: „w taki warunkach nie mogę pracować!” To rzekłszy, jąłeś pracownię demolować. Receptorzy prosili, byś wykazał nieco cierpliwości, lecz na te słowa – krewki Angusie – ogarniał cię szał złości! Gdy zaklęcie nie wychodziło mu od ręki, łamał różdżkę – trach! – zostawały z niej sęki… „Już raz próbowałem, dlaczego mi się nie udało!?” Na próżno pedagogów grono o spokój go błagało. Więc Angus McNagus tylko siebie winić może, że sławy nie zdobył, magiczny niebożę. Powiedzcie moi mili, czego zabrakło Angusowi, co pomoże w nauce każdemu uczniowi?" Tym razem odpowiedzią jest "cierpliwość i opanowanie", których zabrakło Angusowi, a w konsekwencji doprowadziło do wybuchów gniewu. 4. Rymowanka przygłupiego Morgana (ang. The Rhyme of Gormless Morgan) Zagadka zawarta w czwartym rozdziale opowiada o młodym czarodzieju Morganie, który na polecenie swojego przełożonego musiał się zmierzyć z gorgonąW mitologii greckich mugoli występują trzy krwiożercze siostry o przerażającym wyglądzie, zwane gorgonami, lecz tylko jedna z nich, Meduza, mogła - podobnie jak [[bazyliszek]], zabijać spojrzeniem- poprzez petryfikację do postaci kamienia. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gorgony . "Morganem zwany czarodziejstwa akolita słyszy od szefa swego: „masz gorgonę schwytać!” Tak paskudna to kreatura, że na samą myśl o niej cierpnie skóra. Rusz zatem głową, co w czapce ukryta Gorgona była nieulękła, stworzenie to cwane Morgan zaś był tchórzem, do tego baranem. Już samo jej spojrzenie zmieniało ludzi w kamienie, twory na wieki spetryfikowane. Koledzy Morgana rzekli mu: planu wymaga to przedsięwzięcie niestety, myślenie jako czynność odrzucał zawzięcie. „Nie ma co kruszyć kopii, wezmę jeno sznurek z konopi, schwytam ją nim rzuci zaklęcie”. Spróbował więc Morgan zajść od tyłu bestię, a ja zawczasu wtrącę pewną kwestię: tak się składa, że lustro stworzono, by w tył przez nie patrzono i właśnie tak Gorgona dostrzegła Morgana dwie pary oczu w lustrze się spotkały i Gorgona przejrzała jego spisek mały A że żadne nie chciało mitrężyć czasu, Morgan stanął jak wryty wśród kamieni lasu. Nigdy nie powrócił, jego kres nastąpił. Co miała Gorgona, czego los chłopcu poskąpił? Jakie cechy były jej silną stroną? Jaki atrybut mógłby pomóc z tym stworem się zmierzyć, czym trzeba się wykazać, by tę walkę przeżyć?" Odpowiedzią na tę zagadkę są "rozsądek i przebiegłość", którymi nie wykazał się Morgan, gdy ruszył do walki z potworem bez żadnego planu. 5. Żałosna oda roztrzęsionego Quintusa (ang. The Miserable Ode of Quivering Quintus) Ostatnia z zagadek, zawarta w 5 rozdziale, opisuje kłopoty Quintusa Harcourt Ballyfumble Strangera, którego życiowym problemem była strachliwość. "Nigdy nie widziałam czarownika tak osobliwego jak Quintus Harcourt Ballyfumble Stranger, prócz imienia, jakże niezwykłego, stronił od zagrożeń zwanych w Anglii: „danger”. Każdy nagły dźwięk, brzęk, szczęk czy skrzypnięcie sprawiały, że się chował lub wiał, co sił w nogach. Koledzy zaczęli szydzić z niego zacięcie, bo któż lubi tchórzy, w których tętni trwoga? „Wszyscy się boimy, gdy dzieje się co złego”, uspokajał ojciec Quina: „Każdy zna to uczucie, gdy kruche serce drży przejęte do żywego, nogi są jak z waty, a w piersi jeno kłucie, lecz ten stan, choć jest całkiem normalny, można pokonać, synu, więc nie trać nadziei”. Na co Quintus w te słowa, zimne i formalne: "ojcze, masz mnie za niedojdę, zakałę czarodziei, czemu mam walczyć i narażać zdrowie, bezpieczeństwo nade wszystko – to moje kredo! Otwarta walka to głupstwo, co się zowie, a ci co myślą inaczej, to po prostu bredzą. Quintus swej różdżki nie używał prawie wcale, chyba, że się bronił lub wymykał z opresji. Lecz tego dnia różdżka jęła działać ociężale i czar jej prysł, pewnie sczezła ze wstydu pogrążona w depresji. Morał jest jasny, nie nazwie go nikt bujdą, którą cechę zatem przedkładać nad płochliwość? Niedostatek czego czyni maga niedorajdą i moc jego magiczną poddaje w wątpliwość?" Odpowiedzią na zawarte w zagadce pytanie jest "odwaga", której nie miał Quintus, a która jest niezbędna przy stosowaniu magii. Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu Fontanna jest jedną z najbardziej znanych baśni Beedle'a. Opowiada o trzech siostrach, czarownicach o imionach Asza, Altheda i Amata. Wyruszyły one razem w drogę do magicznej fontanny, zwanej Fontanną Szczęśliwego Losu, która miała moc rozwiązywania wszystkich problemów tego, kto się w niej wykąpie. Po drodze dołączył do nich Baron Pechowiec - rycerz mający w życiu pecha. Asza była bardzo ciężko chora, Athleda straciła cały majątek i potrzebowała pieniędzy, zaś Amata cierpiała, gdyż została porzucona przez męża. W trakcie drogi do fontanny napotkali na przeszkody, które miały formę zagadek. * Ogromny potwór zwany Glistą owinięty wokół pagórka zagrodził im drogę i zadał pierwszą zagadkę, która brzmiała " Zapłać mi smakiem twojego bólu".Wędrowcy próbowali odgonić potwora rzucając w niego kamieniami, miotając klątwy oraz atakując go mieczem, lecz to nie robiło na Gliście wrażenia. Dopiero gdy zrozpaczona Asza zaczęła płakać, Glista zlizała jej łzy i odeszła. Odpowiedzią na tą zagadkę były " ŁZY", które są nieodłącznie związane z prawdziwym bólem, zarówno fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. * Gdy zaczęli wspinać się na wzgórze, z którego usunęła się Glista, w połowie jego wysokości natknęli się na wyryty na ziemi napis: "Zapłać mi owocem swojej pracy". Baron Pechowiec położył na wzgórzu swoja ostatnia monetę, lecz mimo, że wspinali się pod górę wiele godzin, nie zbliżali się do szczytu. Dopiero gdy Athleda otarła pot z czoła, i kilka jego kropel spadło na ziemię, napis zniknął, i wszyscy mogli pójść dalej. Odpowiedzią na te zagadkę był "POT", symbolizujący ciężką pracę. * Na koniec drogę zagrodził im strumień biegnący wokół szczytu wzgórza. Woda w nim była tak czysta, że z łatwością odczytali napis na gładkim kamieniu spoczywającym na dnie:"Zapłać mi skarbem swojej przeszłości".Baron Pechowiec próbował przepłynąć strumień na swojej tarczy, ale ta natychmiast zatonęła. Trzy czarownice wyciągnęły go z wody, po czym próbowały przeskoczyć przez strumień, ale każda musiała uznać, że to niemożliwe. Zaczęli więc roztrząsać znaczenie owego napisu na kamieniu i Amata pierwsza pojęła, o co chodzi. Za pomocą różdżki wydobyła z pamięci wszystkie wspomnienia szczęśliwych chwil spędzonych ze swoim utraconym kochankiem i wrzuciła je do strumienia. Wartki nurt porwał je natychmiast, a przejście przez strumień okazało się teraz dziecinnie proste. Odpowiedzią na tę zagadkę były "WSPOMNIENIA", które - jeśli są szczęśliwe- stanowią największy skarb każdego człowieka. Zagadki wymyślone przez Bedle'a miały uczyć, że najistotniejsze w życiu są sprawy podstawowe - ciężka praca, wrażliwość oraz umiejętność cieszenia się ze szczęśliwych chwil. Niestety młode czarownice i szlachcic dwie z trzech zagadek rozwiązali zupełnie przypadkowo, tylko Amata sama znalazła rozwiązanie trzeciej zagadki. Zagadki w Sadze Główni bohaterowie Sagi, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger napotykali wiele zagadek, których rozwiązanie było często (choć nie zawsze) elementem koniecznym do uzyskania przez nich jakiejś korzyści, bez której nie mogli realizować swoich zamierzeń. Niektóre z tych zagadek dawały im jedynie wiedzę, która była pomocna przy zrozumieniu otaczających ich wydarzeń. Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp Magiczne, XIX - wieczne zwierciadło zwane Ain Eigarp pojawia się już w pierwszej książce z serii, którą jest Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Harry natyka się na nie przypadkowo i nie rozumie jego nazwy, jednak spędza wiele czasu widząc w nim to, czego pragnął najbardziej - siebie ze swoimi zmarłymi rodzicami. Zagadką zwierciadła, której Harry nie rozwiązał samodzielnie, jest istota jego magicznego działania- ukazywało najskrytsze pragnienia tego, kto się w nim oglądał. Harry nie zrozumiał napisanej na lustrze od tyłu sentencji : AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTĄ WTE IN MAJ IBDO (ODBIJAM NIE TWĄ TWARZ ALE TWEGO SERCA PRAGNIENIA), od której zwierciadło wzięło swoją nazwę, jej własciwe brzmienie i sens objasnił mu dopiero Albus Dumbledore Zagadka z eliksirami Drugą zagadką zawartą pierwszej powieści z serii jest zagadka z eliksirami, ułożona przez Severusa Snape'a. Miała strzec dostępu do ukrytego w Hogwarcie Kamienia Filozoficznego. Mistrz eliksirów ustawił w jednej z komnat siedem butelek o różnych kształtach, w których znajdowały się płyny. W dwóch było wino, w trzech trucizna, jedna butelka zawierała eliksir pozwalający pójść naprzód poprzez Czarne płomienie, a jedna eliksir dzięki któremu można było zawrócić z drogi i przejść przez Purpurowe płomienie. Pozostawił na stole kartkę, na której napisana była treść ułożonej przez niego zagadki: Groza czyha za wami, a szczęście przed wami, Dwie z nas wam pomogą, żadna nie omami Jedna z siedmiu pozwoli pójść dalej przed siebie, Inna pozwoli wrócić temu, który jest w potrzebie, Dwie z nas kryją zacne wino pokrzywowe, Trzy truciznę wsączą w serce oraz w głowę. Wybieraj, jeśli nie chcesz cierpieć tutaj wiecznie, Oto cztery wskazówki, jak przeżyć bezpiecznie: Pierwsza: jakkolwiek chytrze trucizna się skrywa, Jest zawsze z lewej strony tego, co dała pokrzywa; Druga: różną mają zawartość butelki ostatnie, Lecz jeśli chcesz iść naprzód, nie pij płynu z żadnej; Trzecia: różne mają flaszki, kształty i wymiary, Lecz najmniejsza i największa kryją dobre czary; Czwarta: obie drugie od końca smak podobny mają, Choć wyglądam całkiem się nie przypominają. Ta zagadka miała charakter czysto logiczny. Zawarte w jej treści podpowiedzi pozwalały komuś, kto znał podstawy logiki, na odgadnięcie zawartości poszczególnych butelek. Eliksir, pozwalający iść naprzód poprzez czarne płomienie znajdował sie w trzeciej butelce od lewej strony, co odgadła Hermiona Granger, stosując do tekstu zagadki analizę logiczną. Zagadka ze Złotego jaja w 1994 roku od był sie w Hogwarcie Turniej Trójmagiczny, którego uczestnicy podczas pierwszego zadania zdobyli Złote jaja, w których znajdowały sie podpowiedź dotyczaca drugiego zadania. Podpowiedź ta miała forme rymowanej zagadki, której rozwiązanie pozwalało uczestnikom dowiedzieć sie, jak wyglądać bedzie drugie zadania a w konsekwencji należycie sie do niego przygotować. Treść zagadki |-|Według książki= Szukaj nas tam tylko, gdzie słyszysz nasz głos, Nad wodą nie śpiewamy, taki nasz już los, A kiedy będziesz szukał zaśpiewamy tak: To my mamy to, czego tobie tak brak. Aby to odzyskać, masz tylko godzinę, Której nie przedłużysz choćby i o krztynę. Po godzinie nadzieję przyjdzie ci porzucić, A to, czego tak szukasz, nigdy już nie wróci. |-|Według filmu= Podążaj za mym głosem, Na lądzie trudno śpiewać nam, Godzinę masz, więc poświęć ją, By odzyskać własność swą.' Wszyscy zawodniccy turnieju :Harry Potter, Cedrik Diggowy, Wiktor Krum i Fleur Delacour prawidłowo odgadli, interpretując treść zagadki, że drugie zadanie odbywać sie bedzie pod wodą, w jeziorze hogwardzkim, co pozwoliło im odpoiednio sie do niego przygotować. Zagadka sfinksa Podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju zawodnicy musieli poszukiwac w labiryncie ukrytego w nim Pucharu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a na ich drodze pojawiały sie różne pszeszkody. Jedna z nich był sfinks, który zadawał zagadkę. Tylko prawidłowo ją rozwiązując można było przejśc bezpiecznie obok groźnego stworzenia. Najpierw pomyśl o kimś, kto żegna się czule, Potem się zastanów, czego ci brakuje, Gdy mówisz o chłopcu, że kogoś całuje. Wreszcie dodaj do tego sam końca początek, Albo koniec początku. Już złapałeś wątek. Bo gdy to połączysz - już spokojna głowa, Wyjdzie ci stworzenie, chociaż nie osoba, Którego byś nigdy nie chciał pocałować. Rozwiązaniem zagadki było słowo "pająk" (PA-JĄ-K). Zagadki Kołatki Ravenclaw Wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu stzregła wykonana z brązu kołatka w kształcie orła. Była Krukońskim odpowiednikiem Grubej Damy, jednak w przeciwieństwie do portretu nie oczekiwała podania hasła, lecz odpowiedzi na zagadkę. Osoby, które podały błędną odpowiedź, musiały czekać pod drzwiami, aż pojawi się ktoś, kto znajdzie rozwiązanie łamigłówki. Znanymi zagadkami kołatki były pytania: * "Co było pierwsze: feniks czy płomień?". Odpowiedzią jest stwierdzenie, że "koło nie ma początku". * "Gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły?". Na to pytanie odpowiedziała Minerwa McGonagall, a jej odpowiedź brzmiała "w niebycie, czyli wszędzie". Pytania zadawane przez kołatkę zazwyczaj nie miały jednej i oczywistej odpowiedzi, i bardziej niż wiedzę sprawdzały zdolność logicznego myślenia. Po udzieleniu błędnej odpowiedzi kołatka milczała, jeśli jednak odpowiedziało się prawidłowo, gratulowała rozsądku i wpuszczała do pokoju. Przepowiednie Przepowiednie mają dla czarodziejów inne znaczenie, niż dla mugoli. Zawierają ukryte w formie pewnego rodzaju zagadki informacje, które mają istotne znaczenie, i zwykle się sprawdzają. Znana jest treść trzech przepowiedni. Pierwsza przepowiednia Sybilli Trelawney Nuaczycielka wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie wygłosiła dwie bardzo istotne dla głownych bohaterow Sagi przepowiednie. Pierwszą z nich ogłosiła w obecności Albusa Dumbledore'a: "Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna...I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje...Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..." Piewrsza przepowidnia Sybilli zapowiadał, w zszyfroany sposób, narodziny Harry'ego Pottera i jego znaczenie dla Lorda Voldemorta i całego magicznego świata. Druga Przepowiednia Sybillli Trelawnej. „''TO SIĘ STANIE DZISIAJ. CZARNY PAN SPOCZYWA SAMOTNY, BEZ PRZYJACIÓŁ, PORZUCONY PRZEZ SWOICH WYZNAWCÓW. JEGO SŁUGA BYŁ UWIĘZIONY PRZEZ DWANAŚCIE LAT. DZISIAJ, PRZED PÓŁNOCĄ, SŁUGA ROZERWIE ŁAŃCUCHY I WYRUSZY W DROGĘ, BY POŁĄCZYĆ SIĘ ZE SWOIM PANEM. CZARNY PAN POWSTANIE Z JEGO POMOCĄ, JESZCZE BARDZIEJ POTĘŻNY I STRASZNY NIŻ PRZEDTEM. DZIŚ... PRZED PÓŁNOCĄ... SŁUGA... WYRUSZY... BY POŁĄCZYĆ SIĘ... ZE SWOIM... PANEM...''” Kategoria:Brudnopisy